


Terrace

by hellostarlight20



Series: Shall We Dance [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Romance, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever isn’t just a word. It’s a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who’s read and enjoyed this series! Special thank to Caedmonfaith for the unintentional challenge! I had a great time writing these stories and might just revisit them in the near future.

“Have I ever told you,” Rose whispered as they danced along the edges of the crowd, “how sexy you are in your tux?”

The Doctor gave a soft chuckle. She felt his lips brush along the top of her head, his hand slip up the open back of her dress. Their bond spread bright along her nerve endings. She shivered and hummed, opening her mind fully to his contact.

In the years since first forming their telepathic link, Rose learned how to easily open her mind to the Doctor. The slightest touch opened their bond so they fully connected, though even over distances she found it a simple matter of concentration to speak with him telepathically.

Didn’t help much when running for her life, but at least she always knew he was safe. That tiny thread of light connecting them always shone brightly and she often clung to that when they happened to be separated.

“You have. Still don’t know what you see.” He snorted but she felt him preening over their bond. “Not one of your pretty boys, am I?”

Rose leaned back and glared up at him. “You’re the sexiest man I know,” she told him with all the honesty she felt. All the love. “And in this tux?” She grinned. “Dead sexy.” Rose tilted her head to the side and studied him for a heartbeat. Then said completely deadpan, “Course the whole thing looks better on the floor of our bedroom.”

“Rose Tyler,” the Doctor said, voice heavy with innuendo.

She shivered at the way his breath brushed along her temple, the contact initiated by his fingers on her back blazing through her. Felt his love and need for her though he never actually spoke the words, as if doing so might somehow curse them.

Rose brushed her fingers over his cheek, along his mole. Knew he felt her answering love, tenderness, passion.

“How much longer do you want to stay at this shindig?” His lips brushed over her temple with each word.

Her breath hitched and she forgot how to form words. Luckily, they had this wonderful thing called a _telepathic bond_ she could use. Unfortunately, all her brain managed to come up with was visions of the Doctor, naked and aroused, on their bed with her mouth around his cock.

He choked. Growled. “Unless you want me to have you right here, Rose Tyler, stop that.”

She grinned up at him, quite unrepentantly. “In the middle of Mickey’s wedding?” she purred. “After you just stood up with him and witnessed his marriage? And,” she added wickedly, “with Mum here?”

The Doctor’s eyes darkened, the beautiful grey-blue now stormy, darker. Lustful. Hungry. Rose swallowed and tried to remember where they were and what they were doing. And why any of that mattered.

The next thing Rose knew, the Doctor danced her onto the terrace. She sighed at the view of London below then, several dozen stories below them. Leaning her head on his chest, his arms wrapped tight around her. One hand cupped her breast, barely encased in the light blue X of the gown’s silken bodice. The other pressed against her, fingers just touching her clit.

“Doctor,” she breathed, body already wanting him. Then again, Rose didn’t know a time when she didn’t want him.

“Do you ever think about it?” His breath brushed her exposed neck, soft and cool like his voice.

“Sex with you?” she asked, confused. “All the damn time. I always want you.”

He growled again and pressed his fingers harder to her throbbing clit. Rose shifted on her heels and spread her legs slightly wider. Arched her hips into his touch. “Yes.”

His fingers slipped beneath the cross of her bodice and brushed her hard nipple. “No.” The Doctor pulled back, dropped his hands to her hips, and spun her around. Even more confused, Rose looked up at him and tried to clear her head.

“What?”

He tilted her chin, his touch a thrill along her nerves, a warmth in her soul. “Do you ever think about it?” he asked again.

Rose blinked and tried to cool her arousal. _It’s damn hard to think when you touch me like that._

He grinned but didn’t touch her again, and she pouted. She really wanted him to touch her again. Rose sighed and leaned against the terrace railing high, high above London. The Doctor’s hands slipped up her waist, the tips of his fingers trailing along the edges of her gown.

“What?” she asked softly and shivered at his touch. “Do I ever think about what?”

She expected him to say a family—Mickey and Martha weren’t planning on starting one yet, but Rose knew it was in their future. Or she expected the Doctor to ask about living a linear life—neither of them had in years, but tried to keep Rose in Mickey and Jackie’s timeline. It mostly worked and everyone was as happy as the situation allowed.

“Marriage.”

“What?” Rose blinked again.

“Do you ever think about it?” The Doctor’s hands tightened on her hips and Rose took a minute to realign her thoughts.

 _Oh! Um…that—that was not what I expected._ He didn’t answer just waited, and she cleared her throat. “I don’t understand.” 

“It’s a human thing, is for a great many centuries into your future. Even Jack’s century has weddings you’d easily recognize.” He grinned. “Even if they’re not strictly with two people.”

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Rose wondered. Then, seeing his hesitation, leaped. She’d done that many times with him, wasn’t about to stop now.

“I mean—well, I always assumed.” She cleared her throat again and closed her eyes. It didn’t matter; she couldn’t hide from her lover, the man who knew her better than she knew herself. The man who easily read her mind.

“Well,” she tried again. “I mean I just thought—that is—” she huffed out a breath and smiled gently at him. “I already thought we were,” Rose admitted. “Married that is.”

“You did?” The Doctor sounded shocked, and Rose wondered how, after so many years together, decades even, they still miscommunicated.

She took his hand and twined their fingers together. Sighed at the touch of his skin against hers.

“I thought that’s what happened when we did our telepathic thing.” She frowned. “Wasn’t it? I mean—well, I thought telepathy was more intimate than standing in front of a hundred of your closest friends and family, and coworkers you can’t really introduce to that family.”

Rose nodded back inside where both Mickey and Martha’s UNIT coworkers stood off to the side chatting amongst themselves and drinking no more than two drinks. In case aliens crashed this wedding, of course.

Well, aliens other than the Doctor—and she and Jack, Rose supposed.

The Doctor opened his mouth then snapped it shut. “Close.” He cleared his throat. “Rose, I wanted to ask you. But then you were getting used to being immortal and we were traveling and, well…and running and all...”

The Doctor stopped and cleared his throat again. He looked so adorably awkward that Rose leaned into him, one hand braced over each heart, and kissed him.

“I don’t want this,” Rose assured him. “I don’t want the dress and the music or the bazillion pictures. I just want you.”

He blinked down at her, eyes soft now. “You have me,” he assured her. “All of me.”

Her fingers brushed the pendant necklace he bought for her so many years ago. She watched his gaze follow her movements, and knew.

“And I thought—” she kissed the back of the hand she still held—“I thought this was like a wedding ring. Your promise to me or something.” Rose stopped and tried to look away, but couldn’t tear her gaze from his intense one. “Like, um…closer to what your people did than wedding rings.”

The Doctor cradled her face in his palms with such infinite gentleness, her throat closed from love and tenderness. How could she not love this man?

“Rose Tyler,” he said in that reverent voice that held such passion, such commitment.

 _Of course we’re married_ , she told him. _Commitment doesn’t change just by saying a few words in front of someone._

“I’d do it,” he promised her on that terrace high atop London as Mickey danced with his Martha and Jack danced with everyone. Where Allister and Sarah Jane danced and reminisced of adventures past and Jackie threatened anyone who even spoke of ‘alien invasions’.

“For you, my Rose, I’d do it.”

Her smile felt soft and gentle on her face and her heart felt near bursting. “Dance with me, Doctor.”

There on the terrace, with the wind blowing in the cloudy London night at her best childhood mate’s wedding to the woman of his dreams, Rose danced with the man who made every single one of her dreams come true.

His hearts beat steadily beneath her ear and his hands held her so closely to him. The skin-to-skin contact sparked through her but suddenly Rose was in no rush to leave. She wanted to stay right there, in her Doctor’s arms.

_Forever._


End file.
